Good People
by Triana C
Summary: - One Shot - Bethyl, muy leve.- Pensamientos y sentimientos de Daryl en el final del episodio "Alone".- "Sus piernas ardían con cada paso que daba. La respiración cada vez era más superficial. Los brazos se le agarrotaban, por el peso de la ballesta. Daryl debería haber aprendido que las buenas personas no sobreviven en ese mundo, pero al parecer... aun no lo hacía."


******Disclaimer: **Los personajes de The Walking Dead le pertenecen a la AMC, así como también a su creador Robert Kirkman y yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra.

* * *

**Good People**

* * *

Daryl Dixon debería haber aprendido, luego de todo por lo que había pasado, que las personas buenas no sobreviven en un mundo como en el que estaban viviendo.

Las personas buenas no matan. Las personas buenas no roban. Las personas buenas dan consejos, medio ebrios, sobre sanar heridas y por segundos logran que personas como él, que han vivido un infierno tras otro sin hacer nada por cambiarlo, sientan que las cosas pueden mejorar.

Ya debería haber aprendido la lección, pero al parecer aún no lo hacía.

_Sé que me miras y sólo ves a otra niña muerta… _

Era cierto, maldita sea, era tan cierto.

Veía a Beth y casi veía a Sofia saliendo del granero nuevamente. Veía a Beth y sabía que un día no sería lo suficientemente rápido y un caminante acabaría con su vida…

Pero jamás pensó que fuera un vivo el que la arrebataría de su lado. Jamás, ni siquiera por un segundo, se había preparado para que ese fuera el final de Beth.

No quería pensar el para qué la querían, porque sonaba tan macabro y a la vez tan mundano en su mente. Casi podía verse en su antigua casa, viendo las noticias con una cerveza en la mano, escuchando sobre el secuestro de alguna joven universitaria.

Muerte, violación, golpiza…

Y todo por diversión…

Se estremeció.

Muerte, violación, golpiza…Y al final, la encontraría convertida, como con Merle…

Esas eran las opciones y sus consecuencias ¡Y maldita sea, mil veces maldita sea, él haría lo que fuera por evitar cualquiera de esas opciones!

Sus piernas ardían con cada paso que daba. La respiración cada vez era más superficial. Los brazos se le agarrotaban, por más que intentara pasar el peso de la ballesta de una mano a otra cada cierto tiempo. El esfuerzo físico lo estaba superando, y la frustración lo estaba consumiendo.

Había corrido toda la noche. Y podría seguir corriendo un día entero más, con tal de encontrarla. No importa cuán cansado o hambriento estuviera, había estado más cansado antes, más asustado también y con el culo lleno de ampollas por limpiarse con hiedra venenosa y, sin importar nada de eso, había seguido caminando hasta dar con su miserable casa, cuando no era más que un niño. ¡Maldita sea, había sobrevivido años a esta porquería de mundo llena de muertos caminando, podía seguir corriendo el tiempo que fuese necesario!

Iba a llegar al final de ese camino, e iba a encontrar a los hijos de puta que se había llevado a Beth.

Pero cada paso que daba, era una tortura…

_No puedo perder a nadie más… _

_Sofia… Merle… Carol… Glenn... Maggie..._

_No puedo perder a nadie más… _

_Rick… Michonne… Hershel… Andrea…__La pequeña pateadora de traseros…_

_No puedo perder a nadie más… _

_Beth… _

_No… puedo… _

Se detuvo dos segundos para respirar, pero el rostro de Beth en su cabeza no le permitió dejarse llevar por el cansancio y siguió corriendo. Volvió a detenerse, esta vez unos segundo más, con el pensamiento cambiando. Era cierto que no podía perder a nadie más, pero sobre todo no podía perder a Beth.

_No puedo perderla a ella… _

Porque la luz del sol es intoxicante y adictiva para alguien que está acostumbrado a las sombras. Y aunque él no sabía una mierda sobre el amor, sabía que se trataba sobre confianza y, maldita sea, le había confiado tanto de él a Beth…

_No soy Michonne. No soy Carol. No soy Maggie._

La voz de Beth sonó en su cabeza. Claro que no era ninguna de ellas y eso era lo que le gustaba. No era ruda, no cargaba con un pasado horrendo del que hacerse cargo, no sabía más que lo básico sobre el uso de armas. No, era una simple niña que si bien había perdido a toda su familia y dos novios, aún tenía luz en su interior. Una luz contagiosa y que por momentos lo exasperaba, porque sabía lo fácil que estaba cayendo con su personalidad.

_Así de increíblemente estúpida era… _Había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando había relatado como había llegado a tener esperanzas de una vida mejor, incluso en esas circunstancias, con el mundo pudriéndose a su alrededor. No, pero ella no había sido la estúpida, él lo había sido. Porque la dejó entrar, porque dejó que dejara algo de ella con él.

Porque olvidó que ya nada resultaba en ese mundo asqueroso.

No Rick y Lori. No Glenn y Maggie. Y diablos, no él y Beth.

_¡Y ahora Dios lo prohíba, el que te acerques a alguien! _

No debería haber dejado que ella se acercara a él. ¡Dios no permitiera que dejara que nadie se acercara! Todos terminaban muertos o lejos de él, tan lejos que era imposible rastrearlos.

Reanudó su trote. Cada paso estaba lleno de dolor, de cansancio. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido.

_Me vas a extrañar tanto cuando me haya ido, Daryl Dixon. _

Ya la extrañaba.

Nunca había extrañado tan rápido a alguien, ni tanto. Ni siquiera a Merle…

Quería oírla decir tonterías mientras le enseñaba a rastrear. Quería oírla cantar, aunque sus canciones fueran de adolescente enamoradiza. No importaba, su canto lo relajaba.

Quería no haber abierto esa puerta. Quería volver el tiempo atrás y haber mirado primero.

Y ahora ella se había ido. Se había ido tal vez para siempre…

Siguió corriendo, hasta que a la distancia deslumbró un cruce. El camino que había seguido toda la noche y parte de la mañana se abría en dos direcciones y no había manera de saber para qué lado ir.

Jadeando y sintiendo la más absoluta desolación, dejó caer la ballesta, para luego dejarse caer él mismo.

Quería acostarse en el suelo y dormir, pretender que todo había sido una pesadilla, y cuando despertara, estaría aún acostado en el ataúd, con Beth cantando alguna otra ridícula canción sobre el verano o la mierda que fuera, no importaba.

Pero no era así.

El camino se abría y ya no había rastro de Beth.

La había perdido para siempre. La había perdido como a todos los de la prisión.

Estaba solo, completamente solo. Beth había tenido razón. Era el último hombre en pie.

Y en ese momento lloró.

¡Estaba solo, a la mierda con todo! ¿Qué los hombres no lloran? ¡Mi culo! Él iba a llorar porque estaba solo, porque había perdido a todos los que le importaban, porque ya no vería a Beth nunca más y ella se había llevado con ella una parte de sí mismo.

_No puedes depender de nadie para nada, ¿está bien? _

¿Cómo no iba a depender de ella?

Había convivido con Beth unos pocos días y le había confiado más de él que a nadie en su vida, y por unos breves instantes había creído posible tener una vida mejor. Casi había recuperado la fe en que aún hubiera gente buena ahí afuera, gente con la que relacionarse y defenderse del exterior.

Pero sin Beth todo eso se había evaporado.

Y mientras esos hombres, que ni siquiera había escuchado llegar, lo rodeaban pensó que nuevamente estaba en el lugar que le correspondía. Él no era una buena persona y sabía cómo lidiar con los de su clase, aunque esta vez sentía que ya no le quedaban fuerzas, físicas ni mentales para la tarea.

La gente buena se estaba extinguiendo. La gente buena como Beth confiaba en los demás y terminaba herida… perdida…

¿Qué hacía ahora?

Dejaba de luchar y la daba por perdida, olvidándose de todo incluida la esperanza. Dejando a todos los de la cárcel atrás, de todas formas, en este mundo no importaba realmente quien eras, sino cuán bien supieras defenderte.

O podía luchar y seguía adelante como pudiera hasta dar con ella y sus captores, incluso si la tarea la parecía imposible.

Porque Beth había sido como el roce de las alas de un ángel, un ángel que podría terminar con las alas tan sucias y raídas como las cosidas a su chaqueta, pero que él necesitaba incluso si antes de sentir su toque, no lo hubiera sabido.

Beth era una buena persona y él no, o al menos no lo había sido en mucho tiempo, y diablos, no lo había sido con ella en un principio, pero con su ayuda había aprendido a ser nuevamente esa persona.

_Debes seguir siendo quien eres, no quien eras…_

Sí, aún quería encontrarla. No, necesitaba encontrarla, porque aunque todavía quedaba algo de la luz que ella le había entregado, iluminando un minúsculo faro de esperanza, este se extinguiría pronto y la necesitaba de vuelta.

No podía dejarla así como así, ella no merecía eso.

_No puedo perder a nadie más…_

Pero por el momento tenía que enfrentar a esos hombres y dar la pelea, como siempre.

* * *

**Hola por aquí… ¡Mi primer fics de TWD! Soy fans de la serie casi desde que comenzó, pero jamás me había animado a escribir nada, pero luego de los últimos dos episodios, no puedo con mis emociones y sentí que la mejor forma de desahogarme era escribir sobre los sentimientos de Daryl con respecto a Beth. **

**Espero disfrutaran de la lectura y me hagan saber si les gustó a través de un comentario. Siempre alegran el día de esta fickera… **

**Triana C**

**PS: Al parecer, alguien denunció este Fics, porque había puesto un trozo de una canción. Sé muy bien que no se pueden hacer Song-Fics en esta página, pero poner un trozo al principio, indicando quién es el autor de letra no creí que estuviese prohibido, pero al parecer si la canción no es de "dominio público en EEUU" (palabras textuales del E-mail que recibí) no se pueden poner. Para los que están leyendo ahora, y se preguntan qué canción era, es "Be Good" la misma canción que Beth canta en el episodio. **

**Con respecto a los comentarios, me daré la libertad de ponerlos en los próximos minutos, indicando el usuario, ya que los tengo en mi mail y me da mucha pena que se pierdan sus opiniones. Disculpad las molestias a los que me tengan agregada en sus alertas, por re-subir esta historia. Besos miles! **


End file.
